Anxiety
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Era en parte curiosidad, era en parte aburrimiento. Era en parte ansiedad. Una sensación que se apoderaba de su cabeza haciendo que sus pensamientos se desviaran sin control hasta lo más inesperado, aquello en lo que no quería ni pensar."


**Título:** Anxiety  
><strong>Cantidad de palabras:<strong> 1.073  
><strong>Notas:<strong> -Regalo de cumpleaños para **hessefan **en livejournal. Lo publiqué hace un buen rato en el LJ, y hoy decidí subirlo acá, a ver qué pasa…  
>- De paso, también para las fans del yaoi de Bleach, que sé que no son pocas. He de decir que este no es mi género favorito, pero quería hacer algo nuevo y pues… He aquí…<p>

_**Disclaimer:**__Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

><p>Era en parte curiosidad, era en parte aburrimiento. Era en parte ansiedad. Una sensación que se apoderaba de su cabeza haciendo que sus pensamientos se desviaran sin control hasta lo más inesperado, aquello en lo que no quería ni pensar, casi se volvía loco. O tal vez ya lo estaba. De cualquier manera era realmente extraño sentirse de esa manera, pues últimamente las cosas iban bien para él, o al menos iban mejor que antes. La Sociedad de Almas estaba en un proceso de recuperación lento, pero seguro. Sus compañeros también, aunque era obvio que les iba a tomar muchísimo más tiempo. Con su amiga de la infancia, la cosa era similar, no obstante, a veces sentía que Rukia extrañaba demasiado a Ichigo. Él también lo extrañaba. ¿Era esa la razón por la que se había escapado de la tenaz vigilancia de Byakuya a mundo de los humanos? ¿Sólo por ver como estaba Ichigo se había arriesgado a un castigo por parte de su capitán? ¿De verdad era capaz de arriesgarse tanto por Ichigo?<br>No. No era esa la razón. Lo supo cuando se detuvo frente a un hospital, con la cabeza agachada, los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No, no era por Ichigo. El sentimiento de intranquilidad que oprimía su pecho no se debía a él, se debía a otra persona completamente distinta que estaba allí dentro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el pelirrojo atravesó las puestas del lugar, avanzó en silencio; nadie lo vio, como era de esperarse. O, si lo vieron, lo ignoraron, ya fuera por miedo a su apariencia o porque ese "sexto sentido" que poseían ciertos humanos les decía _qué_era exactamente él: Un shinigami. Un dios de la muerte. ¡Diablos! A veces sonaba bien, Renji esbozó una media sonrisa ante el pensamiento, no era la primera vez en el día que éste cruzaba su cabeza, mucho menos la primera vez en su vida como shinigami. Tampoco sería la última.

Al fin, se detuvo frente a una habitación, solo detecto un _reiatsu_ que continuaba allí presente, era precisamente el que estaba buscando, ése que había querido sentir desde que había puesto sus pies en el maldito hospital. Había otros tres, pero eran solo rastros de personas que habían estado recientemente allí; uno de ellos, pertenecía a Ichigo, lo conocía bien, _muy_ bien; el segundo era el de Inoue, el tercero… No lo pudo identificar, pero en el segundo en que lo percibió, le pareció que era similar al de Uryuu. Obviamente ese _reiatsu_desconocido pertenecía a su padre, el rastro era un poco más reciente, pero en ese momento él no se encontraba allí. Quizá ni siquiera estaba en el hospital… No, al parecer no estaba en el edificio.

Vaya. Sus habilidades para detectar _reiatsu_habían mejorado mucho. Algo tenía que obtener del entrenamiento con su capitán, no solo el estúpido y completamente innecesario mejoramiento de su caligrafía. Eso era lo más tonto que había hecho en este tiempo.

De nuevo, sin meditarlo mucho, estiró su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, con lentitud lo giró y la abrió. Dudó un poco, pero al fin traspasó el umbral y cerró detrás de sí. Ah, era él su preocupación. Allí estaba, acostado en la camilla, inconsciente. Pero vivo.

Renji siempre había pensado que la única persona que le causaría una gran ansiedad era Ichigo, simplemente lo asumió desde aquella vez en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando la había hecho jurar que salvaría a Rukia; pero si comparaba la ansiedad de hace unos momentos con la que había sentido al pensar que Ichigo había muerto en Hueco Mundo, eran completamente diferentes; la primera era mucho más intensa que la segunda. Tal vez porque siempre había sospechado que aquello no funcionaría: Primero, estaba plenamente convencido, (a pesar de todo), que la única persona en la que el pelinaranja se fijaría sería en Rukia, por una y mil razones; segundo, sin importar qué, solo podía ver a Ichigo como un amigo, ni siquiera una aventura pasajera, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era completamente imposible para Renji imaginar a Ichigo de la misma manera que había imaginado a Uryuu tantas veces. Sí, rayos, tenía que admitirlo. A veces lo imaginaba en su cama, junto a él, descansando pacíficamente. Otras veces, su imaginación iba mucho más lejos, y en su mente se veía a sí mismo aprisionando al Quincy contra la pared, besándolo ferozmente, deshaciéndose de sus ropas, mientras él se deshacía de las propias…

Suspiró. Despertando de su fantasía, para ver que sus pies lo habían transportado hacia el lado de la camilla donde yacía Uryuu. Otra vez, suspiró, no le gustaba demasiado verlo allí. Aumentaba más la ansiedad y preocupación que lo venían acosando desde hacía un buen tiempo y que lo habían traído hasta allí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro del Quincy. "Demonios, levántate", susurró. Apretó los dientes para evitar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. No le gustaba esto, para nada. Sin embargo, agradecía el hecho de que estuviese vivo. No tenía que preocuparse demasiado, seguro que no. Él iba a estar bien. Él era fuerte y resistente.  
>Los párpados de Uryuu temblaron, como si fuesen a abrirse. Renji se sobresaltó, pero trató de no moverse. Los ojos volvieron a quedarse quietos y de su garganta brotó un quejido, en un movimiento involuntario, Renji puso una mano en su frente, Uryuu pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Luego, suspiró y movió sus labios, emitiendo un sonido extrañamente claro y fuerte, e inesperado para el shinigami:<p>

—Renji.

No era "Abarai", ni "Abarai-san", mucho menos "Abarai-kun"; (que era como lo llamaba en sus fantasías). Era "Renji", su nombre, su nombre propio. Qué raro. Tal vez él…  
>No pudo acabar su pensamiento, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Y el <em>reiatsu<em> que era evidentemente de un Quincy. Era el padre de Uryuu, había escuchado hablar de él, un par de cosas, y si las tenía en cuenta, él no era precisamente al hombre al que se quería encontrar, no ahora. Quizás después.  
>Esta vez, usó su <em>shunpo<em> para salir de allí, en medio de una calle desierta, abrió la_senkaimon_y la traspasó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Aunque claro, todo estaría mejor cuando él se levantara, muchísimo mejor.

Al menos, pensaba Renji, su ansiedad había desaparecido, Uryuu no había muerto. Y no moriría, no hasta que tuviese una seria, larga y quizás apasionada charla con él.


End file.
